


Elevator Trap

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: What happens when Caitlin gets stuck in an elevator with her boss. Prequel to Surrender, but can be read as a standalone, too.





	Elevator Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, brokenbookaddict, for letting me use your trapped scenario: ) Even though you didn’t intend on trapping them in an elevator : )

If someone asked Caitlin which man she started a relationship with first, she would have trouble answering that question because, truth be told, she was just on her way to her very first date with Ronnie when Harrison happened.

As always, they were working till late and she didn't get up from behind her desk until the absolutely last moment. She had just enough of time to change her clothes and leave the Labs for the restaurant where Ronnie would already be waiting for her.

She wasn't sure whether she truly liked this guy or not. She said yes when he asked her out just because he seemed so nice and smart and a great match for her. They worked together, so maybe it wasn't wise to engage herself in any kind of a relationship with her coworker, but she was sure that once the particle accelerator was ready, he would simply move on to another job, being a rather free spirit. She just hoped that if they got together, he would stay in the city, because she would never be leaving the Labs herself once landing her dream job. What more, she was working for her hero, dr. Harrison Wells. She truly did not know what she felt for this man, whether she had a small crush on him or whether it was simply scientific admiration. She was sure of one thing, though – she'd never before in her life met such a brilliant man and she would be damned if she lost this job. In fact, she was willing to do just about anything to keep it and to make him proud. Hence the late hours that didn't even feel like a strain for her since she loved what she was doing.

She was well-aware that in this case scenario there was no meeting anyone outside of said work, so that was also why she decided to take her chance at normal and go out with Ronnie.

And she would be late if she didn't hurry up.

She quickly put her heels on, grabbed her purse and ran out the door, straight for the elevator that just happened to be closing.

"Hold it, please!" she called out, hoping for someone still being in there.

To her relief, she saw a hand and whoever that person was, did hold the door for her.

"Oh, dr. Wells," she said in surprise and almost out of breath as she joined him inside. "I didn't realize you were still here."

"I'm always here. What is surprising is your presence, Caitlin. You should've headed home hours ago," he pointed out. Yet, his look gave her a completely different answer. He was impressed. And she loved how he always said that she never ceased to impress him. It made her feel all jittery and good inside as though she existed for the simple fact of pleasing this man. Which was so, so wrong as she thought of it. "Heading somewhere?" he asked her, her sexy get up not escaping his attention. In fact, the way the tight little black dress was clinging to her body made him salivate and feel tighter in his pants. And that was definitely not a good thing, considering his mission. He had a certain goal and this woman was supposed to help him reach it. Using her for any other purpose than this alone would be unprofessional and that was exactly why he was holding back.

"Yeah," she answered him. "In fact, I have a date with Ronnie."

"Raymond?" Harrison seemed surprised to hear that. "So the guy finally found a way to your heart. He's been trying for quite some time, you know."

"I… He was?" Caitlin seemed surprised. "I guess I never noticed until… recently. When he asked me out."

"Mhmm…" Wells hummed. "And you said yes."

"Yeah, I did. I'm not… I mean…" she seemed to tangle herself up, truly not believing she was talking about this to Harrison out of all the people, but then again, working on the accelerator had brought them closer and she was proud to call him a friend. "I'm not sure what it is that I feel, exactly, but I guess it won't hurt to find out."

"Oh, no. It most definitely will not," he agreed, his eyes involuntarily straying off to her breasts. Damn, why did she have to be both brilliant and _hot_? He wondered. In fact, he'd started to wonder how long it'd been for him since he'd last been with a woman. Then again, he knew better than to think that his interest in her was purely physical. There was definitely more to it. She was just… special in a way he couldn't quite grasp yet. "You deserve some… _fun_."

"Oh, I don't… It's not like…" she got stuck again, crimson coloring her cheeks, making her so much more appealing to him that he nearly groaned.

In that moment the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and the lights went down.

"Oh, come on!" Caitlin complained loudly, hitting her hands against the door. "Now I'm definitely going to be late!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the technicians will be here in the next half an hour or so," Harrison tried comforting her, already estimating in his mind how much time they had before they would be rescued. A lot, actually, considering it was Friday night.

"I guess I'm gonna have to text Ronnie that I'll be late," she sighed when reaching for her phone. "No service! Great!" She huffed in frustration again and dropped the bag to the ground as she leaned against one of the elevator walls. "We should at least amuse ourselves while we wait," she then suggested and Harrison had to blink a few times, by now just standing there all stiff and frozen, desperately trying to fight his body's natural impulses because desiring her was one thing, but being trapped in an elevator with this woman with no lights on and no one else in the building… This was a completely different story.

"Yes," he found himself answering hoarsely, "we most definitely should."

She squealed in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her hips and pressed her against him, allowing her to feel his already nagging arousal.

"Harris… what…?" her voice got cut off by his lips, all hot and needy on hers, kissing her hard and bruisingly.

For a moment he was actually afraid she would push him away, slap him and then accuse him of sexual harassment, but to his astonishment she settled for moaning deeply in her throat and kissing him back with abandonment, clearly forgetting all about Raymond waiting for her.

So he was right, he realized with satisfaction as he pushed his hips into her one more time and she answered with another whimper and grazed herself against his erection, her hands closing around his neck, burying in his hair when she kissed him harder, letting him plunder her mouth and taste her properly. And damn if she wasn't divine in what she was doing!

"Oh, God, yes," she then groaned to his satisfaction as his lips strayed to her neck and his hands were already cupping and caressing her breasts through the tight dress. He soon turned her around, pressing his arousal into her butt, enjoying how firm and pleasant to the touch it was. He found the zipper of the dress on her back and pulled it down, his hands immediately skimming over her skin, getting to her breasts, teasing the nipples and hearing her whimper as she squirmed against him.

Who would think that tonight Wells would have Caitlin Snow in an elevator and that she would be rendered to _this_ , to this whimpering gorgeous creature who only waited for him to fuck her.

He couldn't wait himself, but he had to touch her first. He'd been dreaming about it for way too long, so he slid his hand into her panties and cupped her, feeling her drip, so wet she was.

"So ready for me, dr. Snow," he hummed in appreciation as he stroked her a few times, then slid his index finger inside, feeling her trash against it, needing to gain some friction. "Now, what do you want me to do?" he asked her, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Fuck me, dr. Wells," she simply said, too lost in his ministrations to even care.

He couldn't stand this anymore. Not after hearing her say it, so he quickly undid his belt and pulled the zipper on his pants down.

She tried to turn around, her hands already reaching behind her for his length, wanting to touch him the way he was constantly touching her, but he wouldn't let her. This would be over all too quickly if he did.

"No. Stay like this," he whispered into her ear and then he pushed inside, filling her in with one powerful stroke, hearing her moan and graze against him, rolling her hips altogether with his own, meeting his even, hard thrusts. "Yes, Caitlin," he said. "Just like that."

Harrison would never admit this to anyone, but once he felt her tightening around him, once they both let go, reaching what was probably the best climax of their lives, he didn't feel out of place anymore. In fact, he felt like he finally _belonged_ somewhere. And the thought alone was too dangerous to ponder on.

After they fucked and then quickly dressed back up, being rescued in the next fifteen minutes – since it _was_ Harrison Wells – he never asked her whether she made it for her date. Maybe he didn't want to know. Or maybe he didn't need to. He knew where her loyalties lay and that wasn't with Raymond.

If someone asked Caitlin after this night whether she thought the elevator breaking down was a sign that she was leaning towards the wrong man, that the right one was by her side all along, she wouldn't be able to answer either. The truth was that she desperately wanted to hold on to the good side of her, to the kind and nice doctor everyone saw her to be. Whenever she gave herself over to Harrison, whenever she admitted it was him that she craved, she felt dirty. She didn't feel _good_ anymore and she couldn't truly understand that.

 


End file.
